Love can save us
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This is about Love, Hurt, and friendship A hp fanfic


This was what I felt The emotions flooded over me. Then I remembered the happiness, and the coldness.  
((Flashback one)  
I stretched from another sleepless night. I got up off the floor, I had been laying on, pretending to sleep. I knew Fred was watching me so I stood up. We were all at Grimmauld Place. We had been there only for about a week. But my thoughts had been scrambled for a while. I turned and saw Fred watching me, I gave him a smile, then walked over to the window. I had been in love with Fred since, third year when he kissed me. But, I had also been in love with Draco Malfoy, since third year, when the Hippogrif, and I healed his arm, And we kissed. I knew Fred knew I had feelings for both Him and Draco. Draco however did not. This would be my fifth year, and Freds last. Fred had gotten up and went to the window also. Everyone else had gotten up, me and Fred were alone in the room. Fred had taken my hand and intertwined his fingers in between mine, I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, he was very tall. Then, out of the blue, Freds lips were on mine. It took a few seconds to realise he was kissing me, then I kissed him back. We kissed for maybe two minutes. Then Fred pulled back, his cheeks were red, as were his ears. I smiled back. We stared at each other, I had forgotten how love felt, well, how real love felt. I knew me and Draco were in love, but in the past few years...its been....Love has been hard. I walked away, from him, scared at what would have happened if I didnt.

((Flashback two))

_Summer at the mafloys, was not the best, of course I had draco and all, but it was still Hell. Whenever I said anything good about the weasleys, it would be a full lecture, about how The weasleys are Blood-Traiters, and They are the biggest blood-traiters in the world._

_ONe day Draco Pushed it too far, and I got pissed,  
"Listen Draco, I, dont give a DAMN, what you think, ok....so Leave me the HELL alone! I dont care.....YOU think they dont say crap about you...They do..And now I can see why" I had stormed out there, Annoyed. I walked to the tree, and watched the sunset, Draco followed me out. His cold eyes like daggers,_

_"Oh Yeah. And what CRAP do the Weasls say about me?" He asked, I turned to face him, my eyes cold and hurt._

_"They call you names..and I always stood up for you. Now I dont think I will do that anymore." I told him, ANd stalked past him, Grabbing my Sister bexxi and pushing her into the front seat of the car, and we drove off, Leaving Draco standing there_.

__END FLASHBACKS___

I staggered back, Then Draco pulled back from HER and saw me, his cold eyes, met my damp ones, they softened and he pushed HER away,

"Tasha-" He started, I shook my head, I kept staggering back, because he moved closer to me,

"NO!" I screamed at him, He stopped dead in his tracks, My voice was dead, and cold,

"Tasha..Please...You have to understan-."

"NO! I will NOT let you explain to me why your kissing HER!" I screamed at him, a little crowd began to crowd around, Some of the Weasleys were there, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and harry.

Everyone stared at the two of us, I stopped because I had hit the wall, Draco moved so he was less than a foot away,

"Tasha, I didnt mean it...I didnt mean to hur-" He started I cut him off, By punching his face and he fell hard to the ground,

"DONT say you didnt mean to hurt me, Malfoy. If you meant it, you wouldnt have kissed her." I walked away from him, past the weasleys and down a long corridor. I was broken.

---One week later---

All week I was at Grimmauld place with the weasleys and Harry. I was like a souless person.

I walked downstairs for breakfast, my skin white as could be. I sat down motionless staring at my food on the plate,

"Dear, You must eat something, you havent eaten all week." Molly pressed on, I shook my head, I hadnt talked either. Fred never stopped looking at me when I was around them. I stood up after everyone ate, and continued sitting lifeless in my room.  
Fred followed, He sat next to me on the bed,

"Tasha..you have to eat something..." He pressed on abit, I shook my head, He sighed and started to walk out when....

"Im hurt." I told him, my voice cracked, and I barely moved my lips, he sat back down and took my hand.

"Talk to me, Tasha." He told me, I nodded slowly,

"He...he..How could I ever think...." I started to cry, He pulled me into his arms,

"Its ok, Love." He whispered rocking me in his arms, I nodded slowly.

After a few minutes of crying I pulled back to look at fred, He gave me a small smile, which I returned, Then, slowly, we kissed.  
After minutes of snogging, My tummy grummbled, Fred chuckled,

"You want something to eat?" He asked, I nodded, and he took my hand and led me downstairs. Everyone was shocked when we both walked down, A little more color to my face,

"Molly, I am sorry for my lateness, but, can I have something to eat? I think the week of no eating is coming back to me." I smiled slightly, Molly smiled and said, "OF course dear."

After eating some toast, Me and the weasleys(and harry) did house work.

---------Christmas EVE-------

It was christmas eve, Usually a happy time. For me, It wasnt all cheers.  
I was still depreseed about, HIM.  
Fred of course eased the pain, Very Much, But it never left. I had to spare my thoughts of him, because...Well...because I was in painn when They talked or I thought about him.

We were sitting around the room, the fire going, and The christmas tree up, Bexxi started to sing Silent night, then she urged me to join in,

"Peace, peace peace on earth and good will to all,  
THis is a time, for joy, this is a time for love,  
SO let us sing toge-ther with peace peace peace on earth....."

"SIlent night, Holy night, All is calm, all is bright,  
ROund yon virgin, mother and child,  
holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly pea-ce sleep in heavenly peace."

Then we sang together. I did peace peace on earth and she did Silent night, we did it in unison.

After we sang everyone clapped, we smiled, then she earged me to sing the song That I wrote,

"On a silent night I cried No angels by my side As I looked up at the sky memories kept flying by Of another time, Another place Wiped these sore tears off my face A little birdy told me, money would be this disgrace

My only hope is that this generation, starts out on another pace, Lets come together for....Christmas is saved.."  
I sang in a sweet calm voice,

"Now the present is all about presents,  
what happened to the past The future cant be about taking Or the love will never last-  
What happened to the lights We hung for Christmas day What happened to the joy Did we, throw it all away...."

"Do you remember all the stories You heard when you were young Do you remember all the faces Of the charolers that sung Don t you ever forget This day we'll never regret THis was to be theday of all The day of a prince who could never fall While his children lye awake Never giving up their soul to take.."

"Now the present is all about presents,  
what happened to the past The future cant be about taking Or the love will never last-  
What happened to the lights We hung for Christmas day What happened to the joy Did we, throw it all away...."  
The next part I sang the First line first then while i sang the second part, Bexxi sang the first part,

"I onced belived in magic, and the power that it holds,  
I cant beleive this spirit has ever gotten cold I onced believe in magic and the power that it holds,  
I cant believe this spirit, has ever gotten cold.."

"Now the present is all about presents,  
what happened to the past The future cant be about taking Or the love will never last

What happened to the lights We hung for Christmas day What happened to the joy Did we, throw it all away.." I sang peacefully, everyone whistled and clapped, I smiled.

Fred woke me up in the morning,  
"Tasha..cmon..Merry Christmas." He told me, he was beaming overtop of me,

"Erm..morning." I told him, he smiled and kissed my forhead, pulling me off the bed,  
I was going to get dressed, put off another, 'happy' day. He picked me up, holding my legs, and I hit his back, Apparantly not hurting him,

"Fredrick Weasley. Put Me Down." I told him, He smirked,

"No, You would lock yourself in the bedroom. Come on, Dont make me make you want to come down." He whispered.

"Ohh, I highly doubt tha-" I was cut off, because he had set me down and kissed me on the lips, he pulled back and walked slowly down the stairs, I ran up to him and intertwined my fingers with his,

"Not so fast Fred." I told him, He smiled and we walked downstairs.

Downsiatrs everyone except for Harry was up. Everyone was sitting around the tree, Me and Fred sat next to George.

I was happy, Fred urged me to open his present first, I sighed, I went to take out my phone, remembering I broke it with my anger, I sighed sadly.

"Oh Tasha. I think you will be happy with me gift." Fred smiled at me, I opened his gift.  
It was a new cell phone, It had a keybord and everything. I smiled widely at Fred and hugged him tightly, Feeling a slight change in mood. This Year might not be as bad as I thought.

--Back At school--

I smiled with Fred's arm around me, We had a plan. Well, we were in love. But we had a plan to make Malfoy,(Yes MALFOY) pay.  
I admit, it was a long shot, But worth a bloody try right?  
I looked into Fred's blue eyes, He looked into my Grey/Blue/Green Ones.

"Are you sure you want to do-err-this?" HE asked me, I could Hear the nervousness In his voice, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"Yes." I told Him kissing him gently on the lips.  
Fred slwly undid the zipper to my Jeans, I smiled and pulled His SHirt off his Head. He did the same to me.

We were both only in, IN his case, Boxers, IN my case, Bra and undies.

Then Draco Malfoy opened the broolstick cupboard, and saw us. I looked directly at him, I smiled.

"Oh Malfoy, Wrong Cupboard. I think Parkinson Is waiting for you in the DaDa Classroom." I told him, then Fred pulled my face back to his, Clearly involved in this.

Malfoy walked away from us. I Smiled.


End file.
